


Chance Encounters

by todisturbtheuniverse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by chickendipz on Tumblr: Have your Warden and your Hawke meet up, as well as both their lovers, and let me see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

"Cousin," Hawke snapped, keeping her grip on her daggers tight. "The Maker has a sense of humor."

"It was your idea to take a jaunt through the Deep Roads," Isabela muttered.

The Warden-Commander held up a placating hand—she had already shouldered her staff—and glanced sideways at her redheaded companion, who looked somewhere between shock and outrage.

"Love," the mage cautioned, "you’re on holiday, remember?"

"There is no  _holiday_ from this!” Leliana fumed, taking a step forward.

"Nice to see you again too, Sister Nightingale," Hawke ground out again. "If you’re going to kill me, get it over with."

"Over my dead body!" Isabela snarled, shouldering in front of Hawke.

A telekinetic burst erupted between the rogues, not enough to hurt, but enough to push them all back a few feet. “Will everybody  _please_ calm down?” the Warden-Commander demanded, hand still outstretched. “My patience is not infinite. The Wardens have no quarrel with the Champion,” she directed at Hawke, who glared back, “and as Leliana is outside of her commission, she would be acting as an individual, not for the Seekers of the Chantry.”

Leliana sighed and sheathed her daggers. Hawke, after a moment’s pause, did the same. Only Isabela kept hers firmly in hand, her stance tense. 

"Thank you," Hawke said, very stiffly, "for the assistance."

She had never before gotten a good look at her cousin, the Hero of Fereldan, but she reminded Hawke of Leandra: the dark blond hair beginning to show banners of gray at the temples, sensibly braided and pinned; the gray-green eyes and the delicate nose; and that certain joke tucked into the corner of her mouth, even in a moment of tension. 

"I’m sure you could have handled it," the mage replied, waving this off. "You use the Arishok’s skull for a gravy boat, after all. Darkspawn are nothing after all that."

Hawke barked an unexpected laugh; even Isabela snickered, albeit reluctantly. Leliana ducked her head and nudged her shoulder against the Warden-Commander’s.

"Well," Hawke said. "If we’re free to go, we’ll take our leave of you." She noticed for the first time that—Solona, wasn’t it?—wore Grey Warden armor whose colors were long faded, the mail worn, the metal dusty.

The Warden-Commander looked to Leliana. The redhead nodded reluctantly, and the two stood aside to let them pass.

"Go well, cousin," Hawke invited, taking Isabela’s hand. "Don’t let the Seekers catch you. They enjoy the chase."

Solona smiled, Leliana burned red with embarrassment, and Hawke and Isabela ran.


End file.
